There already exists personal computers (“PC's”), electronic pocketbooks and the like having the functions of diaries, note pads, plans, schedule management books, address books and telephone books among other things.
These PC's, electronic pocketbooks and the like allow operators to input data such as diaries, notes, plans, schedules, addresses and telephone numbers using a keyboard or a touch pen and record the data as easily as conventional paper media like diaries, note pads, plans, schedule management books, address books, telephone books, etc. They can even store a far greater volume of data than conventional paper media.
PC's, electronic pocketbooks and the like have functions for searching stored data using a recording date, a type of recorded data, a name or the like as a retrieval key, and can even search necessary data immediately from a massive body of data stored. There are also PC's, electronic pocketbooks and the like designed to call attention to the user based on a built-in clock upon reaching a preset date or time for a business appointment or other matter.
As such, the above-cited PC's, electronic pocketbooks and the like are very useful devices for business persons to have for both their work and private lives to run smoothly.
However, despite the current situation where telephones play an important role as a means of communication in both business and private lives, conventional PC's and electronic pocketbooks and the like are still far from satisfactory in terms of call-to-make reminder functions.
It is often the case that frequent telephonic communications are necessary in order to maintain a close relationship with customers, etc. in business life and with friends, in private life. Even in those circumstances, however, people tend to forget about such calls to make. How often to make calls for the said purpose, depends on various factors like the relative position of the person to contact, relationship with him and geographical distance from him and therefore cannot be defined indiscriminately.
For example, frequent calls for no significant purpose from a person of lower position to a person of higher position in a company or the like, is rather detrimental to a close relationship. Between engaged couples, however, a close relationship may be difficult to maintain without making calls to each other more often than usual. With a person living in a remote place requiring higher expenses to communicate with, it is rather easier to maintain a close relationship with fewer calls.
The above-cited conventional PC's, electronic pocketbooks and the like have reminder functions that can be used to remind the user to make a call at the preset date and time as described above, to transact business, apply for formalities, make inquiries or for other purposes. However, they are unable to take account of the above-mentioned various factors before giving a reminder of a specific call to make to maintain a close relationship.